


Misunderstanding

by dreamerinheaven



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode 2x18, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Izzy is a good sister, M/M, Misunderstandings, Protective!Jace, fix - it, no break up here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerinheaven/pseuds/dreamerinheaven
Summary: When he had left the institute last night he had been so sure that he made himself clear - that he needed a break to make a decicion for his people and that his boyfriends presence would distract him from that. That he needed to make the decision for the downworlder in his care and not for Alec. But now -Now he recalled the look of utter heartbreak on Alecs face, of the tears that had slowly started to form in his eyes and he silently cursed. Sometimes he truly forgot how young Alec was, how inexperienced.He thought him leaving meant he was breaking up with him.‘Oh my poor, stupid Nephilim.’, he thought for himself before he created a portal to go back to the institute. He still wanted a break and time away from Alec, but he couldn’t just leave him thinking he had broken up with him.





	Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Alec doesn't realize that Magnus didn't really break up with him and then this happened  
> I hope you enjoy it :) (i already posted it on my tumblr, cocktailsandmagic)

_You promised you would never hurt him. How is breaking his heart ‘not hurting him’?_

Magnus stared at Jaces’ textmessage and was just about to throw his phone aside because how dare he to butt into their relationship again when something in his mind clicked.

When he had left the institute last night he had been so sure that he made himself clear - that he needed a break to make a decicion for his people and that his boyfriends presence would distract him from that. That he needed to make the decision for the downworlder in his care and not for Alec. But now -

Now he recalled the look of utter heartbreak on Alecs face, of the tears that had slowly started to form in his eyes and he silently cursed. Sometimes he truly forgot how young Alec was, how inexperienced.

He thought him leaving meant he was breaking up with him.

‘ _Oh my poor, stupid Nephilim._ ’, he thought for himself before he created a portal to go back to the institute. He still wanted a break and time away from Alec, but he couldn’t just leave him thinking he had broken up with him.

 

 

When he walked into the institute the first Shadowhunter he ran into was Izzy and he half expected a slap in the face or at least an icy glare. Instead he was met with an hesistant, guarded smile. “Magnus.” She stepped in his way. “What is it?” Her tone wasn’t hostile by any means, but her bodylanguage spoke for herself - she blocked the way towards Alecs office. She might not be as upset with him as Jace was, but still -

“Isabelle. I’m here to talk to Alexander. Is he in his office?”

To his surprise a bright smile spread across her face. “Oh thank god. I knew it was just a misunderstanding. that’s what I’ve been telling him all along but he didn’t want to hear it and -” She interrupted herself, “Anyway, yes, he’s in his office. I’ll make sure that nobody interrupts you guys.”

She stepped out of his way and shot him a reassuring smile, that he returned histantly before walking past her towards his boyfriends office.

He knocked and opened the door after a muffled ‘Come in!”

Alec looked pale and almost like ha hasn’t slept at all and Magnus’ heart tightened painfully.

His boyfriend looked up while already opening his mouth - but no sound escaped his lips when he realized who just came in. He just stared at him, eyes still slightly red, bags under his eyes and in the same clothes had had worn last night.

“Oh, darling.”, Magnus mumbled but Alec looked like had just been slapped and closed his mouth, still not saying anything. But Magnus knew the look on Alecs face, the look of a man desperately trying to not get his hopes up.

He was by his side within a couple of seconds and wrapped his arms around the still sitting shadowhunter. “My darling, I’m so, so sorry.”, he whispered into his unruly hair and felt, how Alec all but melted into his embrace and bruied his shaking fingers into his jacket , “You misunderstood what I meant and that’s my fault. Sometimes I forget that this is your first relationship.”

He gently detached himself from Alec, but only to pull him to his feet. “My darling, it was never my intention to break up with you and it didn’t even cross my mind that you could misunderstand yesterday as a break up until this morning and for that I am truly sorry.”

Alec stared at him with wide, hazel eyes that were wet from unshed tears.

“I love you, Alexander. I love you and I don’t intend to give up on us. I do need time to make a decision for my people, but darling - that decision does not, and will never, include me breaking up with you.”

He watched how the meaning of his words slowly reached Alec and he raised his hand to softly cup his boyfriends cheek.

“I - god, Magnus, I love you too.”, he finally whispered hoarsely and finally, finally wrapped his arms around Magnus to burry his face into his shoulder. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry i’m sorry i’m sorry.”His shoulders were shaking from silent sobs and Magnus was silenty crying as well - just because this wasn’t a break up didn’t mean it wasn’t painful.

They just held eachother, neither of them really knew for how long, until Alec slowly pulled back to look at Magnus, his eyes red and puffy.

“I know I already said it but - I am sorry, Magnus. Please - please let me say this.”, he continued before Magnus could even open his mouth, “I thought I was protecting you from having to lie to the downwolrd and - and from carrying more weight on your shoulders but - but I know now that that wasn’t my decision to make. By the Angel, it’s like I always make the wrong call and - and I think a part of me had been waiting for you to break up with me because - well, because lately it seems like hurting you is the only thing I do and I hate it. I hate it, Magnus and I’m sorry I -”

Magnus placed his hand gently on Alecs neck. “Darling. You made a mistake. We’ve all been there, especially when you live as long as I do. You are forgiven. This is not why I want this break, I promise.”

He leaned forward to place a gentle kiss onto Alecs lips. They tasted salty and he was sure his own did as well. “This, us, it’s not over, Alexander. I plan on keeping you for as long as you want me.”

The first real, but still watery, smile spread slowly across Alecs face. “I will never not want you.”

Magnus smiled back. “Then we have that in common, my darling.”


End file.
